Painful Past
by X-The Doppleganger-X
Summary: After the shooting Sean is feeling alot of pain, Will JAy be able to help him through it. Yaoi, and Slash bit of language too


Painful Past

What happens when a depressed Sean turns to Jay for help after the shooting?

Warnings:Language, Lemon, Yaoi

I think this couple would be a little hot. Of course just about any degrassi yaoi is hot 'cept for Jimmy or Rick ( no offense to anyone who does like it).

---------

'Me a hero.' He thought lying in his bed, 'I was only trying to keep my own ass alive.'

He tried to sleep that night, no he had tried to sleep every night that week since the shooting.

Finally he just got up and left, not like anyone could stop him.

'Where can I go to kill some time?' he thought to himself.

Just as he thought this, Jay's car passed by.

'Just the psycho I needed.' Sean thought.

Jay saw Sean, and stopped at the curb, "Hey 'Mr. Hero' wanna come save me."

Sean thought, ' well I might as well go forget about this and lose myself.'

He climbed inside of Jay's car, and noticed Jays eyes twinkle, and a tightness in Sean's pants. Just as they started to drive away, Sean felt like he could let his defenses down, like as if Jay would protect him no matter what. With that thought tears started to stream down his face.

"What's with the water works?" Jay said, a slight softness in his voice, "I know my presence is great, but it's not tear inspiring."

Jay lightly brushed against Sean's arm as he shifted the gear, and left his hand on the gear shift, his arms still against Sean's as tears silently streamed down Sean's face.

"So... are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Jay finally broke the silence.

Sean quickly composed himself, so he wouldn't sob, "I'm just tired of the hype about the "Hero thing".

Then the tears slowly returned to Sean's face, and a soft sob left his mouth.

'Why does he have to be so depressed?' Jay sadly thought, ' I wish I could help him.'

"Where are we going?" Sean suddenly asked.

"I'm not sure, yet," Jay replied.

After a while Jay turned on the radio to break the silence, a Cd was in the player, The Cd was "Lifehouse, You and Me"

'This might have been us, if there were different circumstances.' Sean thought.

'I wonder how long it's gonna take him to realize?' Jay thought looking at a pair of headlights pass them, then it hit him how he could help, and he turned off on the road toward the apartment he rented.

"Where are we going?" Sean finally spoke up, again.

"Put this on," Jay handed him a a bandanna, "Over your eyes."

Sean's heart started to beat a little faster, 'But I would trust him with my life.'

Jay pulled into the parking lot in front of his apartment, pulled the keys, and checked that Sean had the blindfold over his eyes.

"Now, I'm going to lead you from behind," Jay softly said, "Just trust me"

"OK."

Jay went over to the passenger side door, opened it and took Sean's hand in his own, pulled him up, and put Sean in front of him. He slowly pushed into Sean softly, his hand still wrapped around Sean's.

"You OK?"

"Yes" quietly Sean replied.

Jay led Sean up the stairs to his apartment, he kept Sean's hand in his own, while keeping his hand lightly pressed against Sean's ass. He walked up to the door, put the key in the door, and turned the knob.

" Hey," Jay began," We're here."

"Ok"

Jay took the Blindfold of Sean's face, and Sean looked about.

'Oh my God, I love his apartment, no wonder he lives alone, People would be taking his wonderful stuff.' Sean looked in amazement, 'He has such great taste.'

" here, sit" Jay sat Sean down on the couch, "would you like something to drink?"

"What do you have?" San asked.

"Hmm... flavoured water, pop, and milk." Jay answered.

"flavoured water, please." Sean replied, and Jay walked into the kitchen.

The tears started to stream down his face again, and a sob escaped Sean's mouth, soon the one sob turned into a steady cry.

Jay walked back with two bottled flavoured waters, and saw Sean crying, it broke his heart.

"Sean lets talk." Jay handed him a bottle and a napkin to wipe his face.

Jay sat beside Sean, and Sean fell into Jays arms sobbing hard. Jay put his arms around Sean, and stroked his hair.

"It's alright, let it out." Jay soothed.

Sean's tears subsided, and Jay, without thinking, kissed Sean on top of his head. Sean, stunned, looked up at Jay a mixed look of appreciation, and confusion.

"Jay?"

"Yes Sean?"

"Are you...?"

"Am I..?"

"Are you..., do you like me?"

"Did you mean gay?" Jay asked, "Yes, and to your second question, yes."

"Oh, ok" Sean looked a little confused.

Jay lifted Sean's face and lightly kissed kissed his lips, Sean pulled Jay on top of him, the pressure on top of him made him momentarily forget about all the bad memories he had been experiencing. Jay lifted Sean's shirt over his head, and sucked at his neck, which elicited a moan from Sean.

"Oh, god does that feel good," Sean gasped, "Oh no."

Tears started to stream down Sean's face. Jay looked like he may begin crying, because his love was sad.

"Sean, what's wrong?" Jay slightly confused, "is it this?"

"No," Sean replied, " It's just that the world won't stop spinning, and your the only thing that makes it stop. I've been holding all this in and I can't do it anymore."

"That's perfectly all right," Jay softly kissed Sean on the forehead, "Let it all out."

Jay sat and held Sean while he cried, an occasional "there, there", or a "let it all out". Jay held Sean to his chest for an hour, till the tears subsided.

"I'm better now," Sean softly, "Thank you very much."

"It's fine," Jay replied.

Jay gave Sean a quick squeeze, got up and took Sean's hand.

"Where are we going?" Sean asked.

"Well it's 2:00 in the morning," Jay simply stated, "I'm assuming that you want to be taken home."

"No," Sean Firmly said, "I want to finish what we started earlier."

"Are you sure?" Jay had a serious look, hoping that he wouldn't change his mind.

"I am absolutely sure," Sean smiled, "I want to thank you for tonight."

Jay pulled Sean into a hug, then a deep kiss that made both of them extremely hard. Jay took Sean's hand to lead him into his room. Jay's room was beautiful, the walls were painted black with little glow in the dark stars painted on the walls. There was a circular king sized bed, with black silk sheets. Jay lightly kissed Sean on the lips.

"Here," Jay said, still allowing Sean a chance to back down if he wanted, " You can lie down if you want."

"No, I want this," Sean pulled Jay on top of him, and Jay deeply kissed him.

Jay began to kiss down Sean's chest momentarily pausing at a nipple, sucking at causing Sean to arch into Jay. He continued down until he reached Sean's belt buckle, he pulled the belt off, and began to work the button.

"Hmm... lovely." Jay mused to himself, as he took the picture in of the figure below him.

"I'm waiting," Sean looked Jay in the eye, then looked at Jay's pants.

"Bossy, bossy." Jay chuckled, "Don't worry, give me time, and I'll fuck your brains out."

Jay took off his shirt, and Sean turned the tables, he climbed on top of Jay, ravishing his lips. Then he he began to trail down his taught body, till he got to Jay's boxers, Sean removed them and slowly took Jay into his mouth. Instinctively, Jay thrust into Sean's mouth.

Jay pulled back, "Here," slowly he climbed back on top and moving his tongue down Sean's chest. Finally he reached Sean's member, but avoided it, going a little further till he reached Sean's balls, he slowly licked them up and down till Sean began to gasp rather loudly, on the thralls of release, then he pulled away leaving Sean at the peak, the peak that he couldn't come climb back down but couldn't climb any farther, seeing as how Jay was holding his away from grabbing himself and finishing it.

He left out a frustrated groan, "Fuck! Jay come on don't do this to me."

Jay laughed, "I want this to last forever, seeing as how I've wanted this forever." He reached for the lube on his beside table.

He lubed himself up and slowly began to stretch Sean, he had to be careful, he could allow him so much pleasure, so as not to cum yet.

Suddenly Sean arched up into Jay's grip, "Jay take me now," he pleaded, "please."

"Okay" Jay softly replied.

Slowly he entered him, going slow so as to not hurt him. Sean gasped high and loud, making Jay harder, if that was humanly possible. Sean began to unintelligibly calling Jay's name, and there night went on like that.

--------

Bye bye everyone review if you want to.


End file.
